


Thank you

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Other, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: Clary had never expected to be the one taking care of a drunk Alec, but she was getting used to end up in strange situations by now.





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> A little story about the friendship of Clary and Alec, a Brotp that I love. Hope you like it!

 Clary didn't know how she had ended up in that situation. That seemed to be a really common thing to her by now, but she had never imagined that she would ever see Alec drunk.  
 He was always so serious about everything, especially with her, even though they had developed some kind of friendship. It is kind of impossible for them not spending time together, but Clary was surprised when Alec agreed to go to the Hunter's Moon with Jace, Clary and Izzy after work. He probably said yes just because Magnus was busy with a client and would be home late.  
 Clary couldn't help but smile to the thought that the closed and grumpy boy she met now had a wonderful boyfriend and a beautiful loft to call home. The smile disappeared when Alec almost fell off his chair because he was laughing at something. That brought Clary back to the reality, where Jace and Izzy had been called to a hunt, leaving Clary to take care of a drunk Alec.  
 Alec wasn't much of a drinker, so it was definitely a bad idea to drink so many beers at once. They were all distracted and laughing, so Clary supposed that Alec didn't notice the risk of getting drunk. Izzy and Jace were more tolerant to drinks, so they went to hunt the Shax Demons a few blocks away.  
\- Your hair is so red. I don't think I had paid attention to that before. I was probably distracted getting annoyed by your voice. - Alec said, suddenly.  
\- That is great, the drunk version of Alec also hates me. - She said, joking.  
\- I don't hate you. - Alec said, staring at the redhead girl. - I mean, I probably hated you before, but not now. Sometimes you annoy the hell out of me because you never do what I say, but I am used to it. Actually, I kind of own you.  
Clary was shocked by what Alec had said.  
\- What do you mean? - She asked, confused.  
\- If you hadn't showed up out of nowhere that day in the Pandemonium, we wouldn't have to go after Magnus for your memories. And then I wouldn't have met Magnus and would have married Lydia and had an awful life. So, thank you. - Alec finished his thoughts, leaving Clary speechless.  
\- Does it mean we are friends now? - Clary asked, smiling.  
\- Don't test me, Fray. - Alec answered, laughing.  
 In the next morning, Alec woke up with a headache, wrapped in Magnus' arms. He heard his phone buzzing with a text: "You are welcome, buddy."

 He couldn't help the smile that showed up in his face.


End file.
